lh_se_completefandomcom-20200214-history
Races
Elder Tale features different races (種族 shuzoku), each with its own strengths and weaknesses. Types of Races Human This race similar to humans in the real world. Humans in Elder Tale appear with a variety of skin, eye, and hair colors. Their ability stats are well balanced, making them the most commonly chosen race. Elf A long-lived race that is found among forests and ancient ruins around the world. This race excels in archery and has an advantage in terms of willpower-related stats. They are characterized physically by their long, pointy ears. Dwarf Well-known to be the core workforce in the mountains and underground mines, Dwarves are a humanoid race with a strong physical build. Dwarves have high levels of stamina and magic resistance. Other ability stats lean them toward Fighter types and Ironsmiths. They are characterized by their short stature, which ranges from 100cm to 140cm. Because of this, players that chose Dwarf as their race have difficulty adjusting after the apocalypse, due to the drastic difference in between their in-game character's height and their height in the real world. Typically speaking, female Dwarves don't look strong in their appearance, instead looking more plump and ball-like in body shape. Half-Alv The race of Alvs was entirely destroyed by an ancient war, but they historically intermarried with Humans, and half-Alvs are occasionally born into a Human family due to the emergence of recessive Alv genes. Physically, they are almost identical to Humans. The only way to differentiate a Half-Alv from a Human is with a strange emblem found on Half-Alvs' tongues. They have a very high affinity with ancient magic and ruins. This race seems to receive a storyline bonus when entering dungeons and participating in campaigns. Werecat One of the races of beast-men, they have feline-like characteristics. These characteristics give them high stats in dexterity and senses. Physically, they have cat ears and facial fur but not a tail. Werecats are popular among cat fans in "Elder Tale," and some guilds restrict their membership exclusively to characters of this race. According to the storyline in the game, all beast-man races were magically created to combat monsters, so they are subject to discrimination in some countries. Other countries view them with respect. Wolf Fang One of the beast-men races, they are hominid with thick, heavy hair. Through intense fighting or bleeding, they may call forth their wolf-like characteristics during combat, thus receiving major boosts in strength and footing and gaining golden eyes, wolf ears, and a phantom tail. The Wolf Fang race is popular dog-loving fans in Elder Tale. Fox Tail One of the beast-men races, this race does not exhibit physical enhancement but instead excels in Magic. However to offset their extreme ability growth, they are penalized by "randomly losing a skill/technique/spell from the main class skill list when leveling." This negative characteristic makes the race one that's rarely chosen by players. Physically, they have fox ears and phantom tails (the number of tails is dependent on the character's level). Both can be hidden from sight by the innate power of the Fox Tail race. Race of Ritual A race that is shrouded in mystery. It is known for high magical power and immense amounts of knowledge. They have many tattoo-like emblems and patterns on their bodies called "Runes." Because their HP is bizarrely low, almost no players choose this race. Alv Alvs do not appear to be a playable race in Elder Tale. According to the game's history, this race became extinct through war with Humans, Elves, and Dwarves a long time ago. Rune Walkers Rune walkers are a mysterious group of people who imbued their runes with powerful magic. The are not a playable race since they were specific people chosen by a powerful GM. They are referenced to as a Superior version of the Race Of Rituals. Spirit Angel Spirit Angels are people of immense power. These people have expert Magik Knowledge as well as being good at normal magic. Spirit Angels are Half Angelic beings that signed a contract with the 10 Magik Spirits. These Magik Spirits being Kage (Spirit of shadows), Mitsu (Spirit of Light), Kaia (Spirit of Fire), Kasumi (Spirit of Water) Usagi (Spirit of the Moon), taiyo(u) (Spirit Of the Sun), Sora (Spirit of the Sky), Mamoru (Spirit of Earth), Kaze (Spirit of Air) and Khaos/Chaos. This granted them power over all the elements of the world and thus making them a very powerful race. Angels The Angels were a mystical race of people who seeked all the knowledge of the world. They Wished only to be wise and they had protection beyond all other races. They collected so many books that they became wiser then all other races and were very powerful, however during The Great Spirit War they were massacred and only 3 of the strongest Angels survived. References